Heaven
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Carl is his heaven. Carl is just perfection, and although he often has to save the teenager from time to time, Carl has saved him emotionally. Carl is his angel. ... A/N and stuff inside. Just a heads up though, this is another fluff, incest, father/son story.


Okay, this was inspired by Creed's Higher... Damn songs! Inspiring fanfictions all the time... I'm already inspired by one to write another... Oh well, it beats writer's block! :D But, gosh, never thought I'd get back into this genre again haha.

ANYWAY, pairing, warnings and shit. READ IT AND FOLLOW PLEASE.

Pairing: Rick x Carl.

Contains: Fluff, no sex (although it hints a little at those feelings too)

Warnings: It is incest. So if you don't even like that remotely a LITTLE bit, do not read. If you KNOW you do not like the thought of a father with his son even in just affectionate ways - not sexual, do not read! Because I don't understand, what are warnings for if people are gonna ignore them and read something they know they won't like anyway? So I repeat, this is an **incest** story between **father and son**. Turn back if you don't like such things!

Also, this is no way related to any episode timeline. Here in this story, it's sometime in the future, maybe a year into the future? I don't know, lol. That's not important. Let's just pretend in this story they escaped Terminus, found a nice little town - well one nice enough to were they can settle down at it for a little while and that be the end of it. :P

Another heads up: It's like a song fic. No one's singing though! Lol, no one's singing or dancing or any of that... I just copied some lines, and tried to write below them feelings that Rick would have to match said lines. I like it, but it might not be for everyone... So if you ABSOLUTELY hate fanfictions that include lyrics, and know there's no chance of you liking this one, move on lol.

ONE MORE THING: It's told in Rick's point of view... I don't use first person, and I'm not sure with the way I wrote it is third person or not since I use 'he' instead of Rick's actual name. But yeah, to clear up any confusion, it is about Rick and Carl... No one else in the story and when I talk about Carl, I've hopefully made it clear, that's who I'm talking about... Sorry, I wanted to try something new out here lol.

(Sorry for any grammar mistakes, written in about an hour - two hours time with no proof reading)

With that being said, enjoy.

* * *

_When dreaming, I'm guided to another world, time and time again..._

In his dreams, all is well. The world is as if it was all those years ago... Perfection compared to the reality now. There are no monsters, no one having to act like animals just to survive. There's just, life. Thriving life, like it should be. People walking the streets, not what few surviving running for their lives or having to worry what day could be their last. All is well, like it should be... Like he wants it to be and needs it to be...

_At sunrise, I fight to stay asleep; 'cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place._

There are many of mornings now, where he wishes he could just sleep. Where he wishes he doesn't have to get up... Where he'd rather stay in his land of dreams than face the harsh reality of walkers, of cannibalistic humans with a thing for witch craft or those trying to harm the one thing precious to him. In his dreams, everything's fine. He's back at home, with his boy... Carl's grown up normally, with having to experience no traumatic events. Carl's fine, they both are. He longs for what he cannot get back...

_'Cause there's a hunger, longing to escape from the life I live when I'm awake..._

If he could, he'd give anything to go back. Just for five minutes, he wants to go back... To leave this hell of wondering who will meet their demise next, of wondering how long can he protect the one that matters most... Of hoping he's not failing _them_ and more importantly, Carl. There was always pressure with his son, of trying to be the best father he could but, now it's harder... He just wants their old life back, where things were simpler and easier and it wasn't such a struggle just to live.

_So let's go there, let's make our escape; come on let's go there, let's ask, can we stay?_

And that he does, every time he's lying in the bedroom of the house he and Carl have called home for some time now. It's a one bed room house. Not that he minds, because it means it's easier to protect, that and... He gets to be close to Carl at nights and although it's wrong in the eyes of many, feeling Carl close to him eases his mind and is a comfort, in more ways than one. Having Carl beside him, is the **only **reason that when he dreams, it's of anything good, rather than some tragic nightmare and he's positive that his son feels the same. He's certain, that when Carl's beside him, in his arms, it's like a little piece of heaven to the boy in this world. It is to him as well. It's his paradise when he is awake. He often wishes he can just remain there, like that, forever. It's his escape, and he wants to stay in the moment. He doesn't want to leave it, go out there and risk his life all over again.

_Although I would like our world to change, it helps me to appreciate those nights and those dreams..._

Even if he doesn't like the way things are now, and wishes he could go back in time and have what use to be, there are some good things that have come out of this. Carl just being the more important. He doubts that if the world hadn't ended up in such utter chaos, he and Carl wouldn't be this close, have _this_ kind of relationship. They've bonded, learnt to grow together, discovered things about one another he never imagined would be anything more than a sinful fantasy. But now it's a reality, for the both of them and that makes living each day at a time a little more tolerable.

Being able to hold his son, in a way that was once only imagined for the past two years, and being able to show his affection by gentle touches and caresses to parts of Carl's body that would've otherwise been forbidden, and to be able to kiss the boy; that was one thing he wouldn't change about this, one thing he is thankful for.

The intimate (not yet sexual), but still intimate relationship he now has with his son makes surviving this hell all worthwhile at the end of the day... Carl is his only reason for staying strong and carrying on.

_Can you take me higher, to a place where blind men see; can you take me higher, to a place with golden streets?_

Carl's not just someone that makes him feel good, that brings him his happiness when he's only known disappointment and stress and loss for so long... Carl is his **heaven**. Carl makes him feel things no other person could. Carl takes him places Lori couldn't, nor could anyone else that has survived in the group thus far. Carl is just perfection, and although he often has to save the teenager from time to time, Carl has saved him emotionally. Carl is his angel. Carl is all he needs in this world to stay alive. To not break inside and give up on it all. Carl is someone that he considers more precious to him than his own life even.

That's the very thing he thinks now, in the morning hours, as the sun shines through the bedroom window. He should get up, start the daily tasks he's set for himself along with fixing breakfast but, he refuses to move, longs to stay here just a little longer. He needs to be beside Carl, needs to relish in holding him a little while longing, in just simply staring at what he knows couldn't get any more perfect.

His mornings use to be dull, and even back then, his only meaning for continuing a routine life was Carl. It's still Carl, only now he gets to show it, gets to show his unending affection to the boy, gets to cuddle him at night and during the morning hours like right now, until Carl wakes up, kisses and smiles are exchanged for a little while and then Carl will complain of hunger and he has no choice but to leave this comfort, to cook the boy breakfast.

Right now though, there's just this and all he can think about is how happy and content he is in moments like this, despite the world outside, despite their struggles outside of this house.

He doesn't care if they ever take their relationship further, if they ever engage in each other sexually. He's perfectly satisfied with just the more subtle things in their relationship, the affection, the care, the love. It's all that Carl needs, it's what they both need after all they've been through.

He doesn't need to see Carl under him, naked to know he loves him. He just needs _this_; holding him, being so close to him.

It's enough to soothe his worries and to satisfy his wants because like this, Carl is perfect to him and he doesn't wish to mess with something that he is already content with.

* * *

Review if you like and if you were a person that does not know how to read and ignored my warnings, if you're gonna leave reviews disagreeing or putting down the story, at least have the guts to do so with an account! Because I find such reviews like that from guests just putting down a story and being scared of confrontation from the author, lmao.

Also, if you're someone that's reading this, wondering when I'll get to the requests you gave me a long time ago, I'll get to them soon. I promise. I already have an idea for this Carol/Michonne story that vickih wanted me to write a little while back. Yeah, I finally got inspiration for that one too. Just gotta find time through my homework to write it... (I completely ditched my economics and math homework to write this story... I regret nothing!)


End file.
